


Is It Really Twenty Years?

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John looks at a bill one day and realises he and Sherlock have known one another for twenty years.  A gift for Jack63kids. It was supposed to be a 221B but we know how those sneaky things like to elude me! No slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Really Twenty Years?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jack63kids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack63kids/gifts).



> This is a gift for Jack63kids. I tried to write a 221B but the boys too much to say and I didn't have to heart to stop them. I hope you like it! :-)
> 
> Much thanks to MapleLeafCameo for looking this over for me! I do not own nor do I profit.

 John was looking at a bill when the date caused him to pause. Looking up from his microscope Sherlock glanced over at his flatmate.

"What's wrong?"

John shook his head. "Nothing, I just realised something. We met twenty years ago today."

Sherlock leaned back in his chair. "So it is, in one of St. Bart's labs on the 29th of January, 2010. During the case with the serial killer cabbie. We had known one another only a few days yet you shot him to keep me safe."

"That was the first time I realised you were mad. Ready to take one of those stupid pills-"

"I chose the right one," Sherlock argued.

"So you say," John answered, smiling. "If anyone had told me then I'd still be here with you twenty years later I'd have sent them to an asylum."

"Oh, thanks a lot," Sherlock turned back to his microscope with a pout.

John chuckled and laid a hand on Sherlock's shoulder, "You know I love you."

Sherlock grunted in answer.

"You're the best friend I've ever had. I missed you when I lived with Mary."

One of the detective's thin hands reached up to grasp his long time partner's. "I am sorry you lost Mary, but it would be a lie to say I haven't been thankful for every day since you moved back in fifteen years ago."

Both men silently reflected on the years since their lives had intertwined; the cases, the fights, and more.

Finally John cleared his throat, "Think we can manage another twenty?

"Oh, at least," Sherlock answered. "I imagine we'll be retiring in another five years."

"I have to say it's hard to imagine you being retired."

"Well, as much as I might like to, we both know I'll not be able to run around London, as I do now, forever."

"That is true," John said. "Though I have to admit I'm a little frightened to think about how we'll keep you busy. Mrs. Hudson's nephew won't care for bullet holes like she used to."

"You needn't worry about that. We won't be living here."

Used to Sherlock making decisions for them, and trying to ignore the warmth spreading throughout his chest at the thought he'd included John in his future, John asked, "And just where will we be?"

"Sussex of course."

"Of course," John echoed, "Why Sussex exactly?"

"Bees John, bees! Once I've retired we'll purchase a small house in Sussex where I'll be able to have my own apiary; fascinating creatures, bees. Of course I'll still be able to help out with cases over the internet so I suppose I'll be semi-retired."

"And what about me?" John queried.

"Oh, you'll help me with the bees and cases of course. If you wanted you could also set up a practice. I'm sure there will be plenty of little old ladies who will happily visit the handsome retired army doctor," Sherlock teased.

"Yes, yes, you're very funny," John responded. "So a few more years of physically chasing down criminals and then we retire to the country?"

"That's the plan."

John squeezed Sherlock's hand before heading to the sink. He filled the electric kettle with water, "Tea?"

"Of course," Sherlock answered. His attention once more on the slide he had been studying before their conversation.

John grinned as he envisioned at least twenty more years with the world's only consulting detective.


End file.
